


All He Surveys

by FinalizerPsytech



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Fluff, Happy Endings For Bad People, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalizerPsytech/pseuds/FinalizerPsytech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux considers his Empire, and entertains his Consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Surveys

**Author's Note:**

> For my [300 Followers Mini-Fic Giveaway](http://finalizer-psytech.tumblr.com/post/142243355179/300-follower-mini-fic-giveaway) on Tumblr, I received the prompt _Emperor Hux_ from the lovely @[naimlet](http://naimlet.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> I have an alternative, AU-ish Emperor Hux concept which I'm going to get to eventually, but since I'll probably never do a longfic of the conventional approach to the concept, I thought it might be fun to dabble in it with a short one. :3
> 
> For anyone wondering about [Senseless Marble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6077643/chapters/13930518)\-- I'm still working the next chapter, and very definitely haven't set it aside! ❤️ Until then, though, have this to tide you over.

The galaxy stretches out before him, each little point of light a star in a system that now carries his name. His fingers graze the transparisteel barrier that separates him from them, in body at least-- and despite leather and steel and billions of miles of space, he can almost feel every one. 

...Or perhaps it's simply the knowledge that warms him, the awareness that each of them are now under the protection and rule of the Order-- safe from the sloppy, corrupt rule attempted by the Republic; the mad, unsustainable anarchy the Alliance would have offered; and the tyrannical, petty dictatorship that Snoke had imposed when, through the victories of Hux and Kylo Ren alone, he had been handed that highest of honours. 

Well.

There is none of that any more. 

Under Hux's rule, the galaxy is flourishing-- it had, of course, been pruned and weeded and shaped as necessary, but _only_ as was necessary, and it seems as though most of the remaining population appreciates the lightness of his touch and the fairness of his rule. 

Seems.

Most. 

_Well_ , Hux thinks, _no endeavour is entirely free of hiccups._

"You'd be bored if it was," muses a sleepy voice behind him, and Hux turns to find Kylo in his underwear, looking pleasantly sleep-rumpled, a small smile upon his lips as he leans against the doorway to their bedroom. 

Hux assesses the prize within as he had the prize without, and finds it just as pleasing. 

"You always say that," Hux grouses, but still holds out a hand to beckon Kylo to join him at the window. 

"Because it's always true," Kylo says gently, but when his hand slips into Hux's, it's obvious that he means no disrespect.

Not any more than he usually means, anyway, and Hux can't help a little smile as he pulls Kylo in close, the silky back of his jacket pressing against Kylo's naked chest. Kylo gives a low hum of pleasure at the contact and slides his arms around Hux's waist. Like this --Kylo barefoot, while Hux is still wearing his boots-- they are exactly the same height, which makes Hux grin a little at their image in the transparent pane before them. 

"I'd have accompanied you to that meeting if you'd told me about it," Kylo says, after a few moments of companionable silence, and Hux sighs. 

"Which was, as I suspect you know, precisely _why_ I didn't tell you. You're bored to tears by the practicalities of maintaining the Empire, Kylo; don't pretend otherwise."

"I don't," he says, and shrugs. "I still don't like you going alone."

Hux butts back into his touch --literally and figuratively-- and tilts his gaze back to meet Kylo's in person instead of through their reflection. 

"I'm perfectly safe on our own ship, Kylo," he says. Though Hux eschews much of the pomp and circumstance that might go along with his role as Emperor, Kylo has been insistent and fanatical when it comes to ensuring Hux endures the security befitting his station. The _Finalizer_ has seen so many upgrades since Hux's days as General that it now operates as the floating fortress from which their Empire runs, and Hux has great confidence in its defences. "Besides," he adds dryly. "The last time, you fell asleep. You snored."

"I did not," Kylo protests immediately, hotly, and Hux has to bite back a grin. Much has changed, between them and between the stars, but Kylo is still so easy to bait, and Hux still enjoys it so much. 

Not, of course, that he always shows it; his expression remains somewhere between neutral and disapproving as he continues. 

"You did," he says, "Very unbecoming, and very disruptive to the men, as well. Poor Colonel Mitaka-- He's still quite afraid of you, you know. I could tell he wanted to say something, and instead he just sat there, gaze sliding over to you on every rolling snore."

"He shouldn't even--" Kylo starts, and then obviously something has cracked in Hux's mask, because Kylo huffs and shoves at him, pushing him up against the window. "You _shit_."

Hux snickers, automatically turning to rest his back against the window, pressing his shoulders into the steel, the cold of which immediately begins to seep in through the thin fabric. 

"Yes, Lord Ren, but you were quite fully apprised of this when you agreed to become my Knight and Consort. I would submit to you that you've brought this upon yourself."

"If you'd submit to me, I could bring _you_ upon myself," Kylo counters. Hux laughs at that, low and delighted, and leans forward to press his mouth to the dip at the base of Kylo's throat. 

"I make no promises," he says, muffled against Kylo's skin, and Kylo gives a sound that is part pleasure and part disappointment. "But then again..." His hips roll forward languidly, and his hands come to rest at Kylo's hips. "As your ruler... I'm ruling nothing out, either."

After all-- what is power, if not the ability to choose anything you want? 

And for tonight, Hux thinks, with cold space at his back and with warm skin in front of him, the only thing he wants is Kylo.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to come talk to me on Tumblr @[finalizer-psytech](http://finalizer-psytech.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
